


Five Windows to Fatherhood

by Vilya_Mariposa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Complete, Cute, Cute Kids, HEA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilya_Mariposa/pseuds/Vilya_Mariposa
Summary: 5+1 stories about the trials of fatherhood.  Fatherhood is not for the faint of heart.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 9





	1. Family Swim Time

Leia wondered what Han had in mind as he led her and Ben down a rough path in the woods. “Han, where are we going?”

“You have been working far too hard so the three of us are taking a little break.” He held up a box with a handle, “Brought a lunch for us.” He pushed through some of the underbrush and held out his hands.

Leia had to smile at the small grotto with a small pond, “Oh, Han!” then she saw him striping, “Han?”

“You, me, Ben, having a swim.”

“But the water?”

“I had it tested, mineral spring, heated by geothermal energy. Safe. And warm.”

Leia smiled at him, “I love you.”

He smiled, “I know.” He held out his hands.

Leia unwrapped Ben and handed him to his father as she took off her clothes. The baby cooed in delight as his father bounced him in the water.


	2. Fever Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor feverish child

Han Solo grabbed the medical officer and shoved him up against the wall. “Don’t you dare say that!”

“I’m sorry General, but the virus is very dangerous especially to the young and your son has entered the critical phase. If he makes it through the night, he has a good chance of recovery.”

“I want to be with him.”

“That will not be possible.”

With a final aggravated push Han threw the man against the wall and stalked out of the room. He paused and looked up and down the hall before heading off to find a linen closet while fingering the pass key he had snagged from the medical technician.

Han tugged the face shield higher and swiped the card and entered the security ward. He casually looked at a chart displayed at the nurse’s station, then headed off down the hall. 

Ben was in a bassinet under blue lights, crying and flailing his pudgy little arms and legs. “Hey there buddy.” He removed the face shield and the gloves and reached into the bassinet. “I know you feel bad.” He moved over to the rocking chair in the room and settled down into it.

Ben’s cries tapered off into occasional hiccups. He clutched at the coverall and fussed as he snuggled into his father’s embrace. Han chuckled, “Oh Ben.” He rubbed the baby’s back, “If you think these coveralls are itchy on the outside they’re worse on the inside.” 

Ben warbled his discomfort and Han put the chair into gentle motion. “And I am not looking forward to telling Leia you have learned Shyriiwook.” He looked at his son whose little hand was clutching the itchy coverall. “Get some sleep, buddy, daddy’s got you.”

Leia entered the room and gave a sigh. Han was asleep in the chair, Ben cradled in his arms. She waved off the nurse and walked over to the sleeping pair. She leaned over and placed a kiss on Ben’s temple, then kissed Han on the cheek. Ben stirred and gave a happy gurgle and reached out to grab at her. She tried to pick him up but Han’s arms tightened around him, then he woke up and saw her. “Leia.” He let her take her son who was babbling happily at her.

“Han.” She leaned over they kissed, “They didn’t know you were in here.”

“I couldn’t leave him all alone.” He shifted and pulled the key card out of his coverall pocket, “Besides, security is a joke.”


	3. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Ben are politely kidnapped

Baron Xide entered the sitting room in a cloud of fine garments and frowned at the disheveled woman in front of him. “Were you not offered a place to clean up?”

Leia scowled at the man, “Yes, but since I won’t be here long I saw no point, Ben! Put that down.”

Baron Xide ignored Ben, “These are your new rooms. You will agree to…”

“No!” Leia barked at her son, then turned to the Baron and in a tone no less stern said, “No, I am happily married woman, you can see what a healthy and inquisitive child I have. Ben! Don’t touch that!”

“Arrangements can be made.”

Leia studied the Baron and then said, “You will release me and my son, now. Ben! No!”

Baron Xide leaned in close and said, “I always get what I want.”

Leia saw Ben picking up some books, “Your breath stinks like a Hutt.” She told the Baron, ignoring the crash of books falling over.

“You will learn to appreciate me.”

“Ugh.” Leia said and pulled back. There was a crash from the other side of the room.

Baron Xide straightened up, “I will make arrangements for the child to be cared for by a more suitable caregiver.” 

Leia didn’t even flinch at the next crash Ben created. She got to her feet and faced down the Baron, “You are not taking my son away from me and my husband! Ben! Be careful of the sharp edges!”

“I want Daddy!” Ben sat on the floor and wailed.

Baron Xide sneered at her, “I have decreed that you are staying with me, Princess. My word is law here. Can you shut it up?”

Leia gave him a look that made better men quake in fear. “Yes.” She sat down and picked up one of the books that Ben had knocked over, opened it to a random page and began reading as Ben’s wails and demands got louder. 

The Baron hovered, waiting for her to stop Ben but she kept leafing through the book as Ben continued wailing for his father and began throwing objects around the room both with his little hands and with the Force. Leia reached up and batted away things that got too close to her. 

After a few moments the Baron left the room in a huff. The door closed and Leia tossed the book to the side and walked over to Ben and scooped him up into her arms, shushing and swaying him. “It’s all right, your father is coming, it just might take a little bit but he’s on his way.” She rubbed his back and the floating and flying items finally started dropping out of the air.

Baron Xide watched as the _Millenium Falcon_ landed on his ball court, scattering participants, netting, and equipment. Security craft hovered over the larger ship like angry insects, having been unable to stop the unorthodox landing.

The ramp lowered and Han Solo, with his arm in a sling, strode out, stopping at the bottom. “Give me my wife and son back!” he bellowed.

Baron Xide sneered at Han, “Or what? You’ll sic your Wookie pet on me?”

Han scowled, “Send out my family or I send in my Wookie friend!”

Baron Xide laughed, “Is that supposed to sound threatening?”

“You’ve got three minutes.”

“You don’t frighten me!”

Han smiled as a sonic boom sounded off in the distance. He stood his ground as a x-wing screamed low overhead. Windows and small buildings rattled under the sonic shockwave, which also knocked the internal security grid off-line. The security craft took off in pursuit of the x-wing. Han waited for the sound to recede a bit before shouting, “Well?”

“She’s mine! She’s not leaving me!”

“Time’s up! CHEWIE!”

“My security can handle one Wookie!”

Han smiled, “That’s why I brought more than one.” He stepped to the side as a dozen Wookies ran past him, screaming their personal battle cries. Han saw the security men scatter and the sound of destruction, imagined or not came from the grand house.

Han turned and ran back into the Falcon as the Wookies came out of the mansion, Chewie in the lead with Ben on his back, Ben imitating Chewie’s battle cry, his mother hot on their heels.

They had just jumped to light speed when Ben toddled into the cockpit, “Daddy!”

“Hey kid, careful of daddy’s arm. Hello, Sweetheart.”

Leia leaned over and gave him a kiss. “I’m not even going to ask.”

“Luke went looking, yes vroom!” Han answered Ben, “Looking for some artifacts and found an Imperial prison camp instead. We got word of your kidnapping and when I said I had to come get you the others volunteered to help. So we have to stop at Kashyyyk first to drop them off.”

“That’s fine. Ben and I are going to go freshen up.” She reached down to grab Ben who bashed his head into his father’s chest. “Okay, I’ll go freshen up.” She smoothed Ben’s hair down, gave Han another kiss and headed back into the ship.


	4. Holding Pattern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to spend idle time

The space platforms were controlled by a ground station. A huge storm had the ground station out of commission backing up traffic in and out of the system. Lando and Han had been flying their ships in formation and were both now stuck.

Han was catching up on repairs while they were waiting. “Wrench!” He held out his hand and a wrench dropped into it. He sighed when he heard Chewbacca saying something he couldn’t quite catch. “Ben? What’s your Uncle Chewie yelling about?”

A pause then Ben poked his head over the edge of the hole. “He says Lando is docking and bringing us dinner before he dies of boredom. Can you really die of boredom?”

“No, you can’t.” Han closed up the panel. “It feels like it sometimes. Catch!” He tossed the tools back up to Ben then climbed out of the hole himself. He pulled his son to his side as they walked to where Lando was just entering with a satchel slung over his shoulder. “Lando!”

“Han old buddy!” Lando said, then turned and hugged Ben, “Ben m’boy. Chewie!”

They settled down to eat the dinner that Lando had brought. Lando told an outrageous story during dinner that had Han shaking his head, Chewbacca huffing in amusement and Ben listening intently. 

Lando and Han got into a good-natured debate about who was the better pickpocket, Ben listening intently, him and Chewbacca playing dejarik.

Lando thought it a tragedy that Ben did not know how to play sabacc. Han pulled out the supplies and they gathered around the table to teach Ben. “Mom knows how to play?” Ben asked.

“We taught her when she was on bedrest while pregnant with you. She’s good,”

“All that time in politics probably helped.” 

They had dessert and settled down and it was Han’s turn to tell tales of his past exploits.

Lando was playing dejarik with Chewbacca when Han finished his story but didn’t move. Lando looked over and smiled at Ben napping on his father’s shoulder.


	5. In the Blink of an Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Street festivals are not always fun

The herd of scaly children ran past Han and he called out, “Stick close, Ben.” When he didn’t get a response he looked around, “Ben?” the streets were no longer so cheerful, now a whirling riot of color, “BEN!”

He stood and whirled in place looking for one small human child. “BEN!” he pulled out his comm unit, “Chewie, get out here, main square, Ben and I got separated.” He climbed on top of a bench and tried to scan the crowd but there was a street festival and every person was in motion and the music was loud and echoing. “BEN!”

He spotted Chewbacca in the distance but his attention was drawn by a lizard woman flapping her frill at something small…

Han jumped off the bench and pushed through the crowd and nearly cried as he pushed in front of the woman and scooped up his son. “Ben!”

“I got lost.”

“I know kid, my fault really.” He hugged his son just a bit tighter as Chewbacca caught up with them. Han vaguely registered Ben thanking the lizard lady but he was more concerned with getting off the street and back to the Falcon.


	6. Family Swim Time - Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A family out for a swim

Rey looked dubious, “I’m not sure about this.”

“I taught you to swim, didn’t I?” Ben said from waist deep in the water.

Rey would’ve crossed her arms if she wasn’t holding their son. “You stood on shore and criticized me.”

“I was pointing out improvements and offered directions. You were doing pretty good for a girl from a desert world.” He held out his arms. “You know I would’ve jumped in if you needed help.”

“I know you would’ve.” Rey still looked unsure, picking at the baby’s wrappings, “Are you sure he isn’t too young?”

“The younger the better.” He held out his hands. 

Rey finished unwrapping their son and handed him to his father before sliding into the water herself. Their baby gurgled and splashed in the water, safe in his father’s arms.


End file.
